


He Says Hello

by junipersand



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Familiar!AU, Presidential Election, everyone goes fucking feral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junipersand/pseuds/junipersand
Summary: “This isn’t a debate; this is a fucking piss match!” Wilbur fumed, slamming his hand onto the lectern’s surface. He glowered at their opposition, the ones who stood so smugly at their side, looking down at them as if they were nothing but squirming insects. “Your judge is bias. Your reasoning is absurd. Do you know what I think this is?”From the front, Karl whispered, “A piss match?”Wilbur glared at him. “A mockery,” he snarled. “You are making a mockery of me, my people and what we stand for. You disrespect my vice president and piss on our arguments. You do not even belong in L’Manberg. None of you have the qualifications to stand on our land, let alone lead us.”
Comments: 9
Kudos: 277





	He Says Hello

**Author's Note:**

> The Familiar AU is basically where some people are born with spirit animals. They are commonly mistaken as pets. If the familiar dies, then a part of the human's soul die with them, which will lead to short life-spans.
> 
> The Dream SMP does not have any familiars, but in L'Manberg, half the residents' familiars were killed by the Dream SMP.
> 
> That's all you need to know.

“This isn’t a debate; this is a fucking _piss match_!” Wilbur fumed, slamming his hand onto the lectern’s surface. He glowered at their opposition, the ones who stood so smugly at their side, looking down at them as if they were nothing but squirming insects. “Your judge is bias. Your reasoning is absurd. Do you know what I think this is?”

From the front, Karl whispered, “A piss match?”

Wilbur glared at him. “A _mockery_ ,” he snarled. “You are making a mockery of me, my people and what we stand for. You disrespect my vice president and piss on our arguments. You do not even belong in L’Manberg. None of you have the qualifications to stand on _our_ land, let alone lead us.”

Tommy glanced at the former president, his eyes narrowing as he sensed the waves of anger rolling from the man. Wilbur was beyond angry; he was furious. What started as a lighthearted debate had descended into a slander, leading the minority to rebel and speak up. But even if their sentences were words of gold, no one listened to an insect’s poetry. They weren’t losing because of their poor debate – they were losing because they were silenced.

Across the room, George frowned. “I don’t think—”

Wilbur snapped to him. He shoved Tommy from the lectern and grabbed its sides, glare boring holes into the man’s forehead. If looks could kill, they would have no more enemies.

“Shut up, Gogy,” he snapped. “You grew up in the Dream SMP with riches and whatever you wanted. You were the one that helped orchestrate the war that terrorized my people—of which, mind you, are mostly _minors_. You and your little friends slaughtered our animals, familiars and poisoned our crops. I will not listen to the rules of a tyrant.”

“And _I_ won’t sit here and let you slander my name,” George bit back. “I did not lead the war against L’Manberg. I killed no familiars nor animals. It is an obvious lie, because no one in this nation _has_ familiars!”

Instinctively, Tommy casted a glance at his friend, who was strangely silent throughout the entire debate. He looked worse for wear, especially with dark bags under his eyes and his oddly pale complexion. In all honesty, he was worried about Tubbo, because ever since Badboyhalo showed up at his battered base, neither of them had spoken a word.

Tommy didn’t know what the demidemon was thinking—he was too much of a puzzle for anyone to decipher.

The court room suddenly turned quiet. Not because of their weariness, but it was because the residents of L’Manberg stopped talking. Jack’s head was buried in his hands. Wilbur lost his fire and shook his head, turning away from the lectern and the debate. Fundy, who’d switched to their side only minutes ago, crossed his arms and looked to the wall. Tubbo hung his head, which Tommy put a hand on his shoulder.

They didn’t speak a word, but the disbelief and anger brewed like a growing storm.

“Are you _fucking_ kidding me?” Fundy screamed, standing from his seat. He may not be wearing his uniform, but it was evident where his loyalty laid. “You laid waste to our land, and you don’t even know what you did?” His growl was similar to a cornered fox’s, but no one said it to his face or brought it up. “You disgust me. All of you.”

Tommy kicked the lectern, knocking it over. “O- _kay_ , fuck you.” He pointed at Karl. “Fuck you.” He pointed to George and Sapnap. “And especially _fuck_ you!” He gave Dream the middle-finger. “Come on, Tubbo. We’re leaving this shitshow.”

Tubbo was silent.

“Tubbo?”

As the blond turned to the brunet, all he caught was a flash of black and blue, them he heard screams. He whipped around to see his best friend knocking Dream over, kick his crossbow aside, and bring a sword down to his throat. However, before the tip could pierce his skin, Dream took hold of Tubbo’s hands and tried to pry the sword away. Even so, his arms shook with effort and sweat formed on his skin. _He’s struggling. Against_ Tubbo.

“I’ll kill you.” Tubbo’s voice was calm and void of emotion. It unnerved Tommy, and he’s sure the others felt the same way. “I’ll end you. You don’t deserve to live.”

Sapnap and George interfered, saving Dream’s life in the nick of time. They pried the teen off, but it was obvious that they faced difficulty as well. Tubbo was never the strongest among them, so why did he catch Dream off-guard so easily?

“Violence in the court! Violence in the court!” Karl shouted, waving a hand around to get everyone’s attention.

An arrow landed itself right next to his hand. “Shut the fuck up.” Tommy reloaded his crossbow. “Read the room, small K.”

Wilbur took Tubbo back, holding into his elbow to ensure he doesn’t run off. Tubbo’s expression was scarily blank. If the world crumpled, he wouldn’t even have given a shit. His eyes were fixated onto the dirty blond, gaze dangerously lingering on his exposed throat.

“So, _Dream_ ,” Tommy spoke up, poison rolling off his tongue, “what do you have to say for yourself, you fucking dipshit?”

Dream frowned at him, confused. For someone so smart, he’s sure to be slow on picking up the hints.

“You’re a lost cause, _Clay_.” Wilbur shook his head. “You are fucking ignorant and an idiot. I don’t care if you are one of the best fighters in the world, because you don’t even remember the names of the people you killed. You slaughtered an entire nation, Clay, just because they didn’t agree with your ideals.”

The green-eyed elf cringed at the use of his name. “Well? Like you do—”

_“Skeppy.”_

Dream froze at the name, raising his shield in defense. As Wilbur listed off the names of the dead, he stared straight into Dream’s eyes, his gaze glacier.

_“Spifey.”_

Wilbur took a step towards Dream.

_“TapL.”_

He took another.

_“Mega.”_

Another.

_“Finn.”_

And another.

_“Zelk.”_

And another.

_“Vurb.”_

And another.

_“Astelic.”_

He stopped right in front of Dream.

Wilbur wielded no weapons, but at this very moment, he was more dangerous than the best speedrunner himself. Dream grasped a sword forged with the materials dredged from the darkest pits of hell itself, but he didn’t cut the man down.

Everyone waited for the final name to drop. The name that they were all familiar with. That very name of the person they’ve all grown to know personally and appreciate.

It never came.

Dream clenched his teeth.

“You missed one.”

Wilbur regarded him icily. “Did I, now?”

From L’Manberg’s side, Tommy jumped at a figure that wasn’t there when it all started. It was as if he’d materialized right from thin air, and appeared right at the very last moment.

“Bad says hi.”

Only Dream heard Wilbur’s final words, but everyone saw the demon leave the court with the president of L’Manberg.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't understand, the Idots SMP is a nation that was conquered by the Dream SMP before L'Manberg came to be.


End file.
